You're It
by Dbztron2
Summary: Ash has just been tested for a second gender, and is an Omega. So when the five year old doesn't under stand, he goes to Gary to find out what his second gender means for him. Palletshipping. Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't understand what was wrong with his mother when they left the doctors. She was laughing and crying at the same time, as if she couldn't make up her mind on how to feel, and he didn't know if he should comfort her to stop the tears or laugh with her. So he just walked beside her, his hand in his mothers, all the way home. And when they got home, she calmed down enough to tell him she was going to make a phone call, so to be quiet, and he asked if he could go play with Gary by the river, which she agreed to before going to make the call.

So he went to the spot by the river where he met with Gary every day to play. He was five years old now, and Gary was six, and in Pallet Town that meant they were old enough to be outside by themselves during daylight hours so long as an adult at least knew where they would be.

When he got there his friend was already there, sitting with his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his elbows.

"Gary!" He called to the six year old, who turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Ash! What's up?" Gary asks.

Ash sits next to Gary, cross-legged, and plays with a blade of moist grass.

"Mom took me to the doctor today, we just got back. It was to find out my second gender." He tells his friend.

Gary sits up at that.

"Really? Gramps had me tested last year, I'm an Alpha, so that means I'll be super strong when I grow up. What are you?" The brown haired boy asks excited.

"The doctor said I'm an Omega. Mom laughed and cried a lot when he told us, I don't know why though. Do you know why? Is being an Omega bad or something?" Ash asks.

Gary's cheeks turn red and he turns his face away.

"No it's not bad. It just has to do with when we get a little older." He says.

"Older?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. It might affect your Pokémon journey a little, you might have to wait an extra year or something, and you might not be able to get from place to place as quickly as an Alpha or Beta, because of something called heats. I don't know what those are, just that Omegas don't go out in public during them and they cause problems with Alphas somehow… And you being an Omega and me an Alpha will have stuff to do with us when where older."  
Ash plucks the blade of grass and rubs it between his fingers, frowning at Gary's words, not liking how this Omega thing will affect his future traveling, and not understanding the rest, as most children his age don't.

"Okay, what kind of stuff with us?" Ash asks, dropping the grass and looking at Gary who was smarter than most other kids their age and knew about this kind of stuff.

"Well, our families made an agreement when we were born. If one of us was an Alpha, and the other an Omega, then when we're old enough, we're going to be mates and get married. If we were the same second gender, or one of us was a Beta, then oh well. But since I'm an Alpha, and you're an Omega, when we get older, we'll have to get married to each other and be mates." Gary says, "Gramps explained it to me yesterday. Probably because he knew you were going to be tested today."

Now Ash is blushing.

"Married…" Ash whispers and looks away and mumbles something else. Gary frowns.

"Huh?" The young Alpha asks.

"I said even if I don't get a say in it, if it's to you… Getting married doesn't sound so bad." Ash repeats looking at the ground, his face beat-red.

Gary blushes deeper. They both know their second genders now, their big kids already training for the journeys in a few years, and that means (according to his grandfather anyway) this is something that they would have to talk about no matter how uncomfortable it was. And if they didn't talk about it now, with each other, their families would know and they would have to talk about it with the adults which was worse.

"Yeah." Gary says after a second. "I feel the same."

Ash looks at Gary's face now and nibbles his lip.

"So, uh, does that mean that… When we go on our journeys, if something happens… You'll protect me?" Ash brings himself to ask.

Gary's head snaps to the side to look at his Omegan friend at that.

Their still young, and Ash is only just old enough that his doctor could safely preform the tests to find out his second gender, but even so the instincts paired with there second genders are some the first things to come in. And Gary has already had a year to develop most of his instincts. He might not be able to smell Ash's second gender yet, but he knew Ash was an Omega, and he already developing the need to protect the other boy. He didn't even need to be asked.

"Of course I will." He whispers and scoots over so he's closer to Ash and he can wrap and arm around his friends shoulders. Ash rests his head on Gary's shoulder then.

"Thanks. That makes me feel good."

Gary's cheeks dust pink again and he looks away.

"Geez, you just got your second gender and your already starting to really act like an Omega. Come on, lets play tag for a while." Gary says to try and save them anymore embarrassment for a while. Before this they would have played hide and seek, but he has this urge to just not let Ash out of his sight now and he doesn't understand it.

Ash nods.

"Okay." He says, and lets Gary help him up.

"So who's it?" Gary asks.

Ash smiles softly and gazes over the river to see the sun set. He saw something in one of those gross love story movies his mother likes so much that he thought would be good for starting a game, so he decides to use it now. Leaning over he whispers in Gary's ear.

"It's getting late, so we should head home for now. But tomorrow, when we do play…" He leans over and kisses Gary's cheek softly. "Your it!" Ash laughs and begins to run home. "Bye Gary!"

Gary touches his cheek and sits back down.

"Yeah, see ya later…"

 **Okay, so I wrote this, and wrote it the way I did for a few reasons. One, I felt I needed to write another little Palletshiping because it had been to long since my last. Two there aren't enough Omegaverse for Pokémon. Three, the only Pokémon Omegaverse aren't Palletshipping, or at least not till I wrote this. Four, I haven't really seen any Omegaverse, in any archive, that focuses on kids talking over or dealing with second gender issues and I felt like it was best to do that in Pokémon because, if a kid can leave home at ten I think they mature a bit faster than kids in other universes and thus deal with second genders at younger ages, which is also why the five and six year olds Ash and Gary sounded so mature in this despite their young age.**

 **I hope you liked this. If you think it's good as is then let me know in a review, or if you want the I'm willing to expand this into a three-shot. Anyway, let me know what you think, feedback is amazing! And, Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

They still loved each other no matter what, and both knew it, but just before their journeys began things got a little rocky. And thus a rivalry was born. And while Ash would often just be frustrated with Gary, and was fine with the rivalry, there were some nights it hurt him deeply.

It hurt him that Gary went around insulting him, even playfully, and wrote mean things on signs about him.

It hurt him when Gary would ignore him.

It hurt him when Gary went around with a bunch of female cheerleaders, most of which were clearly Omegan.

It hurt that his Omegan side wanted Gary so bad all the freaking time.

It hurt that Gary broke his promise and wasn't there traveling with him, to protect him on his journey.

But then there were the times, when they were both staying at the same Pokémon center for the night, and he was reminded how Gary still loved him no matter what. When Gary would sneak into his room and they would just lay in each others arm until it was time to get ready for the next day, doing nothing but feeling the warmth and heartbeat of the one next to them.

During those nights it didn't hurt so much until they had to leave each other again, and the rivalry was there again baring it's ugly face.

Some nights they would whisper sweet little things in the dark of the center as they laid in each others arms. Tell the other what was going on in their life, the good little things and how they thought of the other. Ash was always careful to avoid telling Gary how much it hurt when they were apart and seeing Gary with those cheerleaders. He didn't want to ruin those rare sweet moments they still shared.

But then a day came when one of those little Omegan witches forced Gary to challenge Ash to a battle, had called Ash names and when Gary didn't defend Ash, the Omegan boy began to cry.

"I don't want to fight with you." Ash whispers angrily. "But I need you to know how much you've hurt me."

And so Ash told Gary how he had hurt him with everything he had done, tears running down his face the whole time. He screams at Gary, letting his pain and anger he had kept inside so long out.

When he was done he turned and ran away, Gary calling after him.

Gary being an Alpha caught up easily, catching Ash by the shoulder, tears in his own eyes.

"Ash wait, let me explain." Gary says out of breath.

Ash rounds on him, furious.

"Why? Why should I? You hurt me Gary! You go around with all those Omegan girls and insult me and aren't there to protect me when you said you would be!"

"Ash, I'm so sorry. But please let me explain… Please… It wasn't my idea to do this, I really did want to travel with you and protect you."  
"So then why didn't you?"  
"To protect you." Gary says seriously.

Ash frowns.

"What are you talking about?"

"While I may have been an Alpha long enough that most of the traits have started to come it, not all are there yet, and some are just beginning to show up. For at least another year I won't stand much of a chance to be able to physically protect you properly. So I've had to stay away, it was gramps idea, until I'm developed enough to protect you against other Alpha. Not to mention, I'm from the Oak family, a very well know family, and if it were to be found out how much I care about you, you could be put in danger. So to protect you I've had to hurt both of us by hurting you and staying away… And I'm sorry!" Gary sobs at the end. "I'm sorry… But it's the only way to protect you right now and you being safe is all that matters!"

Ash can see Gary's telling the truth, and wraps him in a hug.

"Shh. No I'm sorry for snapping. I just wish someone would have explained it to me sooner. It's not your fault." Ash comforts Gary.

They stay like that for a while, hugging and comforting each other. It still hurts both of them knowing they'll have to keep up what's been happening, but at least there the understanding of why now, and the hurt isn't quite as bad.

When they've calmed down, Gary tells Ash to call his grandfather if he needed more information on the painful arrangement. Then, there's a pause.

"Ash… Do you remember when were we're little, the day you found out you're an Omega, and you tagged me. But we never really got into the game because of how late it was and the adults kept us busy the next day?" Gary asks.

"Yeah." Ash blushes.

Gary smiles warmly and leans in, catching Ash's lips with his. Ash gasps softly, but leans into it.

It's soft, and sweet, and short. But still a perfect first kiss as far as they're concerned.

When they break apart Gary leans close to Ash's ear and whispers, "Tag."

Then he turns on his heels and runs back toward where they had been before running off, shouting over his shoulder, "Your it Ash! But this time next year, be ready, cause we're starting a new game and I'll chase you where ever you go!"  
Ash laughs, his pain forgotten, that hurt that was there before won't be back anytime soon, and he shouts back to Gary as he starts to run after the Alpha.

"Gary Oak, if you can remember a five year old game of tag, you better remember your promise to me as well!"

Gary laughs, and Ash knows Gary will never break that promise. Because even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes, Gary is always protecting him. And when it hurts, he knows it's just the sting of love.

It's a hurt he can live with…

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your support! There will be one to two chapters after this, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but the holidays were nuts and I had a ton of work to do. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as well and hopefully I can wrap up this story soon.**

 **Feedback is helpful, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was suppose to be the best night of their lives, but of course nothing is perfect and someone had to come along and ruin it. It was on the day of their wedding Ash realized exactly how Gary had been protecting him all those years ago when they were both still just starting their journeys.

Gary stood protectively in front of him, Umbreon at the Alphas side, as about three other Alphas approached. None pleased that Ash was marrying the Oak.

They wanted this to be small, just family and close friends, but of course the media caught wind of it and there was no stopping the news people from spreading the word that the handsome and famous young Alpha professor, Gary Oak, was marrying the sweet young Omegan trainer that had stolen the hearts of millions over the years, Ash Ketchum. Soon their little ceremony in Pallet town had become a giant wedding, broadcast around the world and every Alpha who wanted Ash as his or her own was challenging Gary.

Many had simply called Ash to insure he was happy like this, and gave Gary the 'if you ever hurt him' speech, but most backed off when they saw how happy the couple was. A few had left threats resulting in the police coming in and guard the couple. There were a couple who simply wanted to battle Gary, a few picking actual fist fights with the young man, and one very stupid Alpha who called Ash dirty names and punched the Omega hard enough to give him a black eye.

That man was now in the hospital after having been beaten by Gary, Ash's mother, the elder professor Oak, and being shocked, burned, frozen, cut, stung and so on by all of Ash's pokemon.

The three Alpha currently surrounding the couple wanted to do a triple battle with Ash and Gary. Two pokemon for Gary, one for Ash, and each of the opposing Alpha would get a single pokemon.

When Gary refused, saying Ash was still recovering from the hit he had taken earlier, the Alphas became more aggressive, only keeping a distance because of Umbreon and Ash's Pikachu.

In the end, there were so many threats, battles, and brawls, that the ceremony had to be moved up two days.

"I'm sorry…" Ash whispers as Gary walks him home that night.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong. And I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't protect you well enough and you got hurt today." Gary says softly as he puts his arm around Ash's shoulders.

"But you got into all those fights over me. And I'm not worth all that."

"Yes you are. You know why? Because I love you."

Ash leans into Gary's side as they walk.

"I love you to."

Gary rubs Ash's arm, the friction warming it a bit.

"Know what?" Gary asks after a while.

"What?"

"You're still it."

Ash laughs loudly at that.

"I'm twenty-one years old, and you're twenty-two. We started this game when we were five and six."

"And it won't ever end, because you will always be my it."

With that Gary leans down and kisses Ash, and when they break apart Ash smiles.

"And you will always be mine."

Gary kisses him again.

"Tag." They both whisper and laugh at how perfect it is to their ears.

* * *

Two years later there's a new it in their lives, wrapped in soft pink blankets and waiting to begin a new game of tag with her own it. Knowing that her daddy will always be there to protect her and her mommy.

* * *

 **Alright! Finally done with this. I know it took forever, and I'm sorry, but life gets in the way of everything. (I also had about ten different ideas for how to end this that I had to sort through, I hope you all liked this).**

 **Thank you all for reading and for your support with this story. Depending on feedback I might try another little Omegaverse for pokemon. Maybe one where Ash hides the fact he's an Omega due to stereotypes and such? Or Gary's a Beta and Ash is an Omega and they do everything they can to make it work? What if pokemon had second genders? And Team Rocket found out Meowth is an Omega and the boss wanted more talking pokemon that were stronger and would obey him so he forces Meowth to breed with his Alpha Persion and Meowth had to teach the kittens to talk, but Jessie and James are against the whole plan for their friends sake? What if Jessie was an Alpha and James was an Omega, how would that complicate things? Or if Misty was an Alpha while her sisters were all Omegas and that's why they don't get along so well? Or if Brock was a Beta, but secretly wished he was an Omega because the girl he actually does love is a proud Alpha and he wants to be with her and make her happy in every way? So many ideas, so little time. What do you want to see in an Omegaverse? Review or PM me and I'll be what I can do.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
